


Accidentally on Purpose

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Silly sexy Times, thin plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: How was Mick supposed to know it would lead to an orgy?
Kudos: 8





	Accidentally on Purpose

Tired of waiting, Mick stepped into the stone archway. “I know where I’m goin’,” he assured everyone. The crackling of static electricity alerted him that something not good was about to happen, but there was no time to warn the others. “Oops,” was all he managed to get out before the team was bathed in an eerie purple glow. Mona had the presence of mind to snap a picture of the glowing symbols on the wall before they disappeared while Nate wiggled his fingers, probably to make sure he still had them. 

“Could have been dud,” Behrad suggested hopefully. Seeing Ava’s scowl, the ex-con turned romance writer stepped aside to let her take the lead. 

During the post-mission debrief everyone seemed restless. Usually they would at least _pretend_ to give the captain their full attention, but Mick kept fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket, while Nate pulled at the collar of his shirt, and Behrad kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Finally, Sara called them out. “Guys, what’s going on?”

Mona, who was fanning herself with her hand, spoke up as she waved her phone in the air. “Guys, I’ve been texting John and Gary about that embedded spell. If they’re right these hot flashes could just be the beginning.”

“It does seem a little warm in here,” Ava acknowledged as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. 

Sara frowned. “What are we dealing with, Mona?”

Mona had Gideon transfer her snapshot of the illuminated magical symbols to the bridge view. “This one here represents male energy,” she explained. “See how it’s on its own, like Mick when he went ahead of the group. Then there’s these squiggly lines going to the circles that I think are supposed to be the rest of us.”

Mick was unbuttoning his shirt when he heard his name and looked up. “I did what now?”

“I feel like I’m burning up,” Behrad complained. “What kind of spell does that?”

Mona scrolled through her texts. “John says it has bits and pieces from various love spells. Though of course you can’t really use magic to make someone love you and _love spell_ is typically a euphemism for sexual coercion which is completely unethical and...”

“Mona!” Nate shouted, followed by a muttered apology. “Please get to the point before we have have to fight for a cold shower.”

She nodded, untucking her blouse from her skirt while reading. “The gist of it is that the spell will be broken when the person who triggered it performs a selfless act of love for the others.”

Mick frowned. “I did the dishes yesterday.”

“It was your turn,” Behrad hissed. “I cook. You clean. That was the deal. Wait, how are we defining _act of love?_ ”

Mona blushed deeply. “Gary thinks the spell was created by a witch who was tired of her male companions uh, finishing the adventure without her so to speak. She devised a trap for anyone trying to get to sanctuary. Essentially she figured a bunch of men would stumble into it and then they’d have to bone each other or die. Really, Gary? With eggplant emojis? Gross.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Ava’s authoritative tone commanded everyone’s attention. “Tell John to get his ass over here and fix this.”

“Is there time?” Sara wondered aloud. “You guys are looking pretty flushed. If he knew how to counter the spell he’d have told Mona up front. You might have to consider the possibility…”

“I will not,” Ava insisted. “I have never wanted to do _that_ with a man and I’m not going to start with Rory.”

Heads swiveled toward Mick who appeared lost in thought. “I know I have to do,” he said calmly. “It’s like Mona said. I have to get you all off without getting off myself…getting myself off? Nah, can’t end a sentence with a preposition.”

“Oh dear,” Mona groaned. 

Behrad shook his head firmly. “Nope.”

“Man, I don’t know,” Nate murmured. “I can’t see you like that.”

Mick held up his hands. “Here’s the deal. I’ll be blindfolded and my hands will be restrained. Gideon can alter your voices too. I’d just lie there and you guys do what you need to do. Spells are like laws. They have room for interpretation. As long as we’re touching when each of you -ya know- it should count?”

Sara exhaled loudly. “Huh, I know you try to have a plan for everything Rory, but wow. Just wow. I’m not affected so I have no say in the matter. You guys have to decide for yourselves what to do.” 

Mick gave a curt nod and announced, “I’m gonna go shower, then I’ll get set up in Haircut’s room.” He exited the bridge looking determined.

“Why Ray’s quarters?” Sara asked.

“It’s roomy,” Mona noted.

“He has a really nice duvet,” Ava added, cringing. “And scented candles. It’s as close as we can get to neutral territory. Crap! This is actually happening.” 

“Who’s going first?” Behrad asked shakily.

Xxx

Mick scoured himself purposefully; exfoliating, trimming and gargling like he was preparing for a first date. He had Gideon fabricate him a nice pair of boxers and quickly put together a kit containing items he hoped would be useful his teammates. In Ray’s room he placed bottles of water on the night stand, dimmed the lights, and queued up some of his favorite porn clips while he waited to see who would lose the coin toss or whatever method the others had devised to determine the order in which he would sex them up. He was sweating lightly despite the cool air circulating through the room. “Selfless,” he whispered as he fastened restraints around his right wrist. He donned the blindfold just as there was a knock on the door. “Ready,” he announced, sitting up straight with his back against the headboard. 

Someone entered the room, but didn’t speak, which made Mick got nervous. “I won’t move, or touch you, unless you say it’s okay. Just, uh, it’d be nice if you tell me before you do somethin’. Don’t much like surprises in bed.”

“Well we wouldn’t want to put you out.” Gideon’s voice masking made whoever it was sound tinny and robotic. “We don’t appear to have the time to consider your needs, or your qualifications for that matter.”

Mick shrugged. “I’m no Cassanova, but I don’t get many complaints. Have a fair amount of experience with guys too in case you’re worried. Doesn’t really matter though. This ain’t about me. It’s about what you need to uh...”

“Give me your hand.” 

Mick extended his left arm, expecting to feel the cuff around his wrist. Instead whoever it was knelt on the bed knelt on the bed beside him and manipulated his hand so that only his middle finger was extended; the other digits folded against his palm. His hand was guided between the thighs to a heated entrance. “That one only,” he was warned as he pushed inside slowly; pleased to hear a gasp that didn’t sound like pain. Behind the blindfold his eyes were shut tight as he envisioned anatomy charts he’d somewhere. He didn’t know whether it was from books he’d stolen from the library or from his re-education as Chronos, but he knew that he was reaching for a particular spot. “Yes, like that. Don’t stop.” Focusing on the strange voice helped him ignore the stirring of his own erection. Soon he was panting in unison with his unseen partner and eventually there was spasming around his fingers. A moment later his hand was slapped away and he was left alone to wonder. 

“Did it work, Gideon?”

“It would appear so, Mister Rory. The others will be in shortly.”

Mick heard the door open again. “There are two of us,” reported someone with deep slurring voice. 

“You won’t have to do much,” a second high-pitched voice chirped. “We’ve been jerking off for about 15 minutes!”

“You can watch something if you need to,” Mick offered. He heard whispers and tried to guess who would want to do this together. Maybe Mona was so nervous that she’d convinced Nate to come along. Perhaps Behrad was offering Nate moral support.

“I can’t,” the bird-like voice protested.

“You have to try. Mick, open your mouth.”

He turned his head to the left and did as he was told. A half-hard penis was placed between his lips which he suckled obligingly. “See, there you go,” the deeper voice said encouragingly. Mick relaxed his jaw as best he could, finding it surprisingly arousing to have one of his teammates use his mouth while another looked on. Tooo soon a wilting erection fell from his lips. 

“I just can’t,” protested the higher voice. “He’s my friend, and…”

“I know. I know. Close your eyes.”

The owner of the second voice did something that made the other person moan loudly and push forward with renewed vigor. “Close your eyes and pretend it’s a realistic sex toy. Just concentrate on me and my touch.”

Mick’s mouth watered and his hips thrust upward causing his cock to poke through the flap in the front of his boxers. 

“Fuck, he’s leaking.” 

“Come on, blow your load in his mouth.” It was no sooner said than done.

“Aw shit!” 

One of them helped Mick sit up and get a drink of water while another cock began rubbing against his bicep. He sat still, simply providing a surface against which the other man gained friction. “Gonna cum on you,” came the strained warning followed by grunting and ejaculation. Mick felt like there was steam rising from his body as he wiped his face and unconsciously began to stroke himself. “Hey, cut that out!” the deep voice warned. 

Two hands grabbed at him and got his left hand properly restrained.

“Uh thanks Mick,” one man mumbled.

“Yeah, thanks,” yipped the other.

Mick struggled to keep his heart rate steady. He’d known on some level that this would be difficult but couldn’t have imagined how stressful it would be giving up control completely. He licked his own arm, tasting the remnants another man’s issue. Which of his teammates had it been, and would he ever be able to look at any of them again and not remember this?

“You’re sure it’s okay if I touch you?” A soft sing-song voice brought him back to his senses. 

“Yeah,” he croaked. “Go for it.” He stretched out with his arms above his head. By now he was sure that the first person was Ava, which meant that this had to be Mona. Under normal circumstances he didn’t think of her as a sex object but with the blood thrumming in his veins he was thrilled to have her splay herself across his torso and rub herself on him. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I feel like I’m on fire and you’re the only glass of water in the desert.”

“Uh huh.” He gritted his teeth. 

“I’ve never been so horny. I wanna touch your muscles.” Sharp teeth nipped at his pecs. “I swear that I’ve respect you as a person, and a writer, but right now you’re just, ugh I gotta…”

She straddled his thigh. He bit the inside of his cheek as she spread wetness on his thigh. “I need…I need,” she was saying. 

“Sit on my face.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. She whooped and rearranged herself with her thighs trapping his head. 

“Please, please, Mister Rory.” 

Mick’s lips and tongue went to work. “Don’t stop. Oh God, don’t stop.” She shrieked and fell to one side, lying beside him trembling. “Mmmm, I feel better now,” she reported. 

His skin was electrified. He pulled at the Velcro fastened cuffs holding his hands. His body screamed at him to get free so he could bury himself inside her. “You have to go,” he growled. “I…I can’t hold on much longer.” 

Mick had a second to marvel at how out of control he felt. He didn’t know whether it was the spell, or the thrill of bringing pleasure to multiple people, one after another. 

Abruptly it felt like he was plunged into an icy river. Mick pulled his knees up to his chest and whined. “Thought that might take the edge off, old son.” John Contantine’s undisguised voice made his guts churn. “Hold on just a bit longer.”

“Fuck you!”

“That’s the spirit, Mate. Last one’s comin’ in.”

Now desperate to be touched, Mick spread his legs wide as the door opened and closed again. “Please.” Mick’s voice was shaky. “Take what you need.”

He was surprised by a soulful kiss. “What about what you need?” Mick’s hormone flooded brain couldn’t make sense of the situation. 

“Can’t yet…the spell…”

There was a warm chuckle in his ear. “Hmm yes the magic spell.” The voice sounded mocking. Then it hit him who it belonged to. “Haircut? What are you doing here? You weren’t even in the cave.”

“True, but it isn’t fair to have a party in my room and not invite me.” Ray raked his nails over the man’s nipples, making him writhe. “It looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Uh huh. Let ‘em all use me.”

“And it’s your turn now?”

“Yeah!”

Ray pinched the swollen glans of Micks cock between his thumb and forefinger. “I think you can hold on a little bit longer. Especially since you engineered this entire situation to benefit you.”

“I - I didn’t…”

Ray ripped off Mick’s _blindfold_ and glared at him. “This is virtual reality headset from the 28th century. I don’t want how you got this scenario programmed.”

Mick was amused by the scientist’s disapproval. “It’s very user friendly. Probably designed so an idiot could use it.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “An idiot did. Private fantasies are one thing. You’ve taken perving on our friends to a whole new level.”

“Haircut, I’m currently handcuffed to your bed.”

“Perhaps I have some fantasies of my own. Since you used my laptop to create the program I've been watching the whole thing unfold. Maybe it's time I used you since you seem to like it so much.”

Mick shivered with delight. “About damn time.” He had no complaints about their sex life. Ray was an imaginative, if consistently gentle lover. Mick had been urging his partner to be more aggressive for months.

Ray took his time undressing, pausing as he removed each article of clothing to touch Mick in a teasing manner; tickling his inner thighs, running an open mouth from neck to navel, pressing a thumb against his perineum. “I can’t help but notice that you went the extra mile preparing yourself for this scenario. Not sure who you thought, or hoped, was going make use of this.” Long fingers dipped beneath Mick’s testicles, probing his anus. The retrained man jumped. 

“Wanted to be ready for anything.”

“Mmm. I’ll bet.”

Mick panted as Ray added more lubricant to his fingers. He was babbling. “I know they’d never – not really. And I’d never…God dammit give me another finger you know I can take it.”

“I know. And how do I know that?”

“Cuz you’re a tease, and you love making me squirm.”

“I do enjoy that. But if you’d prefer to have a virtual Ava fuck you with with a strap-on dildo, or Behrad and Nate can spit roast you? Maybe then Mona can fist your jizz-filled hole. Should I put the headset back on until you empty your balls into thin air?

Mick whined. He hated that Ray could get him so hot by talking dirty. “No. It was a goof. Wanted to see how good the tech was. It’s nothing like the real thing – not like you.”

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck. “You promise to take whatever I give you?”

“Yes-yes. I swear. I just need to cum.”

“You will. As many times as I like.” Something blunt and rounded was inserted into his anus, the tip resting on his prostate. Warmth radiated from the object, and then it zapped him – not painfully – but with a sensation that went all the way to his toes. “Fuck!”

“Don’t mind if I do,” replied Ray as he straddled Mick’s hips. “Let’s see if I can shoot all over your chest before you blow your second load.” He fumbled with a remote and the frequency of the pulses deep inside Mick’s body increased. 

“Shit, Haircut. That’s too intense. Please, turn it down.”

“I’m trying. I think I broke the remote.”

“What?”

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together pretty fast and it's all for fun.


End file.
